


You're So Good to Me

by Megon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megon/pseuds/Megon
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes was a highly trained HYDRA assassin, leaving death and fear in the paths of everyone he faced; he wasn’t supposed to be afraid.. . . Then he heard the little foot steps.





	You're So Good to Me

He could feel eyes on him and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. James Buchanan Barnes was a highly trained HYDRA assassin, leaving death and fear in the paths of everyone he faced; he wasn’t supposed to be afraid. 

“You okay there, Buck?” Bucky scowled at Steve, hearing the sarcasm in his question. Little footsteps started making their way towards the soldiers. “You seem a little tense.”

“I’m just _dandy_ , Stevie. I’m fine, I’m doing just splendid.” He couldn’t stop himself from tensing up when he heard the steps stop next to him. Two light taps on his metal arm.

Bucky’s hard face turned to look at the source of the tapping. The child looked up at him with wide eyes, curiosity obvious on their face. Life at the Avengers headquarters was still difficult for Bucky, even after months of being there. His stress and difficult time adjusting to his new life was apparent, and Steve had taken it upon himself to get Bucky off his ass and throw him into the real world. 

His first step at getting Bucky out of comfort zone? Simple: stick him in the tower’s daycare center. 

“Why’d you gotta metal arm?” Bucky yanked his arm away from the child, causing them to step back. Steve frowned at him and tried to silently scold him.

“I got hurt a long time ago and some bad people gave it to me.”

“Oh okay.” They looked into Bucky’s pained eyes and thought for a moment, then ran off. 

“Buck, you can’t be so closed off like you’re punishing yourself. You aren’t a villain.”

Bucky sighed deeply and shook his head, “You don’t get it. I did horrible things, things that I shouldn’t ever be forgiven for-”

The super soldier was cut off by two more little taps on the arm. A crudely drawn picture was thrust into Bucky’s face by the kid who had just ran off moments before. “I like to draw. Do you like it?”

His breath was caught in his throat as he was left completely shocked at the gesture. It was him, drawn with as much effort and detail a 5 year old could give, surrounded by an assortment of glitter, flowers, and rhinestones. For the first time in a very long time, Bucky didn’t feel like a monster. He looked over, the kid grinning shyly as they looked between the drawing and him. 

“This might just be one of the best drawings I’ve ever seem. Not tryna’ brag Stevie, but this definitely trumps your work.” Bucky smiled as the joy grew on the face of the little artist. 

Steve threw his hands up in defeat, “I can’t argue with that.”

“Do you wanna come color with me?”

“Now, I can’t think of anything that could possibly be better than that.” Little artist nearly jumped with joy and took Bucky’s metal hand into theirs and started tugging him out of the seating area of the center towards the arts and crafts table. Steve couldn’t keep the shit eating grin off his face as he watched Bucky try and fit into a comically small chair next to them. 

He couldn’t help but imagine the same scene years from now, watching the love of his life with a child they would call their own. _‘Yeah,’_ Steve thought. He smiled and continued watching the two babble to each other and share crayons, _'I can't wait for that.'_

  
  



End file.
